


Might As Well Go Out With A Bang

by scottsexual



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Apocaporn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottsexual/pseuds/scottsexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sterek apocalypse porn what else is there to say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might As Well Go Out With A Bang

The pack had split up to look for supplies leaving Derek and Stiles to do their rounds at the pharmacy. The pharmacy was boarded up from head to toe, so it was fairly safe. Since the outbreak, the group had to put all of their differences aside and work together to survive.Derek got to know everyone better, especially Stiles. The two bonded over the past 3 months, talking about setting traps and using alternate routes to get to places. Stiles was actually really smart when it came to these types of things from all the zombie movies he'd watched. Stiles tugged on Derek's arm, "I think I might have seen some pain killers over there." Derek turned his head to where Stiles was pointing. "Then go get them." Stiles tip toed to the shelf, making sure no zombies heard him. "Got em!" Stiles whispered. Derek looked at all the empty shelves. "Man, looks like this place has already been mostly looted, we should get back." Stiles gripped Derek's shoulder. "Wait. Can we talk for a minute?" "Sure.." Derek said sounding slightly confused. They both sat on the floor against the shelf where Stiles found the painkillers. Stiles started, "I know this might not be the right place but i'm not sure if I'll ever get the chance to talk like this again." Stiles cleared his throat. "Um, well, over these past months I've come to the conclusion that I like you, like, really like you." Derek shot him a look but I wasn't disgust, it was curiosity. 

"Can I ask you why?" Derek said. " It's just all the things we've been doing, making maps, setting routes, coming to places like these. We make a pretty good pair." Stiles scooted closer. "And I think you're hot." Derek's eyes flashed red when he smelled the sudden arousal coming off of Stiles. "Stiles, we can't do this." Stiles rested his hand on Derek's thigh. "Why not? We're both here, alone, and I can tell by the bulge in your pants that you like me to." "Did you forget we're in the middle of a zombie apocalypse?" Derek scolded . Biting his lip, Stiles leaned in even closer and rested his mouth barely a cm away from Derek's neck. "The zombies can wait. Come on Der, I know you want this. Don't tell me we haven't bonded over the past 3 months." Derek couldn't bare the lust building inside him anymore. He turned to Stiles and smashed their lips together. "I knew it." There was a hint of satisfaction in Stiles' voice. "Shut up." Derek snapped and pushed Stiles onto his back. Stiles nearly squealed. "Oh my god, oh my god, this is actually happening!" Derek lifted Stiles' shirt and ran his tongue all the way down to Stiles' happy trail and back up again." "Oh you're a tease, I like that." Stiles hummed.

Derek's teeth came out and he dragged them along Stiles' abs untill they were good and red. Stiles tingled with pleasure. "Can you please just get my pants off, I need you now." Stiles begged and Derek loved it. Derek removed his shirt and then Stiles pants. Derek was shocked by how big Stiles' bulge was. Stiles winked. "Are you surprised?" Without any words, Derek grabbed Stiles by his junk and started to rub. "Fuck Der.." Stiles gasped. Derek knew exactly how to grab him. A flash of red blinked through Derek's eyes when he smelled Stiles' pre-cum. Derek ripped off Stiles' boxers and his dick sprung up already ready to blow it's load. Derek took Stiles by the base and started rubbing up and down with the rhythm of Stiles' panting. Derek bent down to Stiles' ear. "You're gonna love me in you." Those words must have triggered something because just then Stiles came into Derek's hand. It was odd but Derek loved the smell and he loved even more that Stiles came because of him. Still at Stiles' ear Derek whispered, "Are you ready?" Stiles grabbed Derek's face and kissed him passionately, "Yes, take me." Derek licked his index finger and worked his hand down to Stiles' entrance. He pushed his finger inside and Stiles moaned. At first Derek went slow but he gradually picked up the pace and inserted another finger. "Fuck! Fuck!" Stiles was trying to be quiet but he couldn't at this point. Derek took his fingers out of Stiles and undid his jeans. He shoved them off along with his boxers. Derek flipped Stiles so that he was on his hands and knees and rested his pulsating cock on Stiles' entrance. 

Stiles' body shuddered when Derek entered him. "You're fucking massive." Stiles shrieked. Derek huffed and he began to thrust. The motion was painful but also pleasureful for Stiles. Derek started slow watching how Stiles reacted to Derek's cock and moved faster when he saw the blissful look on Stiles' face. They both rocked their bodies in rhythm with each thrust. Derek grabbed Stiles by the hair, he could feel himself getting close. "Deeper." Stiles begged. Without question Derek went deep, hitting Stiles' prostate with each buck. They both moaned in unison as Derek was right on the edge. "Stiles.. I'm gonna.." Derek tried to finish but couldn't. He came in Stiles, filling him with his juice, his own scent and Derek was completely in bliss with that. Derek pulled out and laid down beside Stiles, all sweaty and tingly. "Are we a thing now?" Stiles asked. "Yep." Derek grinned. Stiles rested his arm on Derek's body. "I think I'm going to need those painkillers."


End file.
